Skylar's Diary
by Kayla Crystal
Summary: She thought she could do anything until it came to him. Why did he make here feel this way? Why did she now feel that one terrifying emotion that she's thought she'd never feel? She can't tell him, and she knows that. But that doesn't stop her heart from feeling this way.


**Hey guys! It's me, Kayla, here again with another one-shot! I wrote this a few months ago, but I tweaked it for this Mighty Med story. This isn't in any way related to any of my other one-shots. Anyways, I hope you guys like it! Presenting:**

Skylar's Diary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Med or any of its characters.**

_Skylar's Point of View_

His laugh. His smile. His eyes. The way his chocolate, brown hair falls perfectly above his eyes. Everything about him makes me fall more in love with him, and I absolutely hate that I can't help it. That I can't do anything about it. That I can't help that he's engulfing my mind.

I never realized it until I took one hard look at him. I took one hard look at the moments we had together. The moments where he had cared for me. The moments where he was there for me, and no one else wasn't. The small moments that might have easily been forgotten by someone else but have meant everything to me. Is this what Normos usually feel? Where your heart stops because of that someone and where you feel as you can't breathe? You feel scared because you think it's that one terrifying emotion that you'd thought you'd never feel? If so, then why is it so hard to interpret? Why can't I understand it? Why do I now feel so vulnerable and frightened by these sudden passing thoughts?

I can't believe that I never noticed. I was too oblivious to notice any of my feelings. I knew he liked me, but I have never acted upon it. I probably never will.

Just one minute with him makes me feel like I'm on a cloud. Even it's just that one moment walking down the hall with him. Even if that's one single hello as we pass each other on the way to class on the opposite sides of the school. Even if it's that one smile he gives me in that stupid hospital that I'm stuck in. Even one glance. Every moment with him makes everything better. It makes my world shine brighter and my heart being taken away faster.

For the first time in my life, I have no idea what to do. I'm Skylar Storm, and I'm supposed to know how to do everything and save everybody. Why is this different? Why do I feel so ignorant? It's like he takes away every thought and makes me forget about everything else surrounding me. I can't help the way I feel about him, and I can't help that the feelings grow stronger every day for that one special person.

I don't even mind being in Mighty Med with him. It's just more time to spend with him. More time where I can genuinely smile, and I don't have to worry about putting that confident, super hero facade. I can just be myself around him.

He may never know what's in my heart, and I may never tell him. I don't think I could actually have the nerve to do it. I think,somehow, he knows. He probably knows deep inside but doesn't bother to question it. I don't tell him because I know that as soon as they find out how to get my powers back, I'll leave. I can't put him through that, and I know I couldn't tolerate the heartbreak or his melancholy expression. I couldn't stand that I would be the one who made him like that. The one who left him like that.

He deserves someone that won't leave him because of their duty. He deserves someone that will love him and give him their heart willingly. He deserves someone in his own kind. The kind where they don't have to worry about someone in danger every second and always has to leave. The kind that doesn't have to leave the ones that they love behind multiple times.

It makes my heart clench every single day, but I don't bother to fix it. I don't think I'll fix it. I'd rather have it clench than let it be shattered on the floor. It just makes it another day in the life of having a crazy crush on him. _Oliver._

**If you have any ideas, please PM me or leave it in the reviews. If I use it, I'll give you credit. I really hope you guys liked it because I spent a lot of time trying to perfect it. Thanks for reading!**

**Kayla**


End file.
